My Brightest Day
by Xavon Wrentaile
Summary: One shot/drabble. Izuku's Will and Hope draw a different power to him from across the void. But all things must be in balance.
1. Chapter 1

I shooed the koi away, and retrieve my notebook. I stared at it contemplatively.

'Could Kacchan be right?' I wondered, 'Is it really impossible?'

Then my mom's favorite movie bubbled up im my memory, and unbidden I...

"Quirkless, worthless,  
That's the surface.  
If only they looked deeper,  
would they see just 'Deku'? No sirree.  
They'd find out... there's so much more, to me."

'Right, I'm not going to give up now,' my fists tightened, squeezing some of the water out of the paper.

'They can't scare me, can't make me quit.'

I looked up, determined. And then my heart dropped.

There was a meteor, streaking towards me. Or at least a satellite fragment. Part of me looked at the blue-green color of the flames, and thought that my chemistry teacher would be able to explain what materials made it burn that color. But most of me just thought I was going to die.

Fine, better to go out with a bang.

The whistling grew louder. I dropped the notebook. The meteor grew brighter. I pulled back my arm.

"Detroit SMASH!" I pantomimed punching the meteor. But also closed my eyes against the brilliance and heat. I expected to be crushed. Burned. Torn apart.

When I realized I wasn't dead yet, I cautiously opened one eye. The 'meteor' had stopped. It was floating in front of my face, two bright points of light, one blue and one green

"_**Izuku Midoriya**_," two voices, one male and one female spoke in near unison, "_**You have **_**a strong will**_**/**overcome despair**, a **_**just**_**/**kind **heart, and the ability to **_**overcome great fear**_**/**instill great hope**. Welcome to the **_**Green**_**/**Blue **Lantern Corps.**_"

Then the lights shot forward at my chest.

* * *

I was no longer at school. I was in a field of pink-orange grass. Under an unfamiliar night sky. Despite the lack of a sun, it was still bright around me.

Standing opposite me were two small people. They were shorter than me, and their Quirks have given them blue skin and white hair. One appeared male, and was wearing red robes, and a white tabard with a green logo, like a romanji H, with and o instead of the crossbar. The other one was a woman, but wearing a t-shirt with the word 'Hope' and complex blue logo, and dress slacks.

"_**Izuku Midoriya,**_" they also spoke in unison, but their voices were less mechanical, "_**I am **_**Ganthet**_**/**Sayd **of the **_**Green**_**/**Blue **Lantern Corps. If you are seeing this message, it means this Lantern ring has somehow ended up in a different universe. Your universe. You have been chosen to wield the ring. To use its power, and to protect it from those who would misuse it. Do not misunderstand, you were not chosen in advance, this message is being translated and customized dynamically by the ring...**_"

Only then did I notice. A blue ring on my right pointer finger. A green one on the left. And symbols on the rings matching the icons on the recording.

"._**.. and we do not know who you are.**_"

Then the male figure, Ganthet continued alone for a moment, "**Though I hope to meet you one day. If you are, as I suspect, a Terran Human, I will win a large number of wagers with my comrades.**"

Then they synced up again, "_**The ring is controlled by your **_**Will**_**/**Hope**, and can manifest almost anything you can imagine. It is the most powerful weapon in the universe. On behalf of the Lantern Corps, we are counting on you to use it well. The ring will now be placed in in training mode, until you deactivate it. This will enable the ring's AI to assist and advise you, at the cost of greatly increasing power consumption. The ring is not sentient or independent, and cannot act without your direction.**_"

Sayd looked at me directly, and added, "_All will be well._"

* * *

He had a name, once. But it was long buried, forgotten. Even if another knew it, he would not have responded to it. No, now he answered only to the name he had given his power.

He was trapped in the chair. Getting better, slowly. All he had amassed had barely let him survive. He was recovering, but unless he found a much stronger healing or regeneration power, he would always need the mask. That had not stopped him from plotting, planning, preparing for his return.

And now that was all gone. Out the proverbially window. A glowing ember in front of his unseeing eyes. A new promise.

All for One's hand closed around the orange mote, and he whispered one word.

"Mine."

* * *

**_Author's note:_** _A plot bunny that wanted out. Just a one shot, a drabble. If it was longer, Izuku would have caught Sludge, impressing All Might. Then the Blue Lantern ring would have healed All Might, leading him to train Izuku and try to get himself back into shape. If anyone wants this, it is up for adoption._


	2. Izuku's Oath

A shounen's Hope, a hero's Will;  
I'll forge them both on Justice's mill.  
When Evil seeks to blind Good's view,  
I'll rise above, my lights shine still!

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ This does not mean this is going to continue (yet?). I just found this in my notes, and decided to post it._


End file.
